


CATCHING UP

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've got five challenge words on this 100 word drabble: break, cube, Eden, charms and play. Dean made a mistake, just a teensy little mistake. But it's totally ruined his night. Poor baby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CATCHING UP

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Come on, take a break!"

Sam ignored him, focusing on the Rubik's Cube he'd found the week before.

"Saammmyyy!" Dean poked his brother in the ribs. "I'm bored."

"Well, I'm busy."

Dean huffed out an annoyed breath. He jerked the cube away from Sam, tossed it into a corner of the room.

"Dean!" Sam snapped, exasperated. "What's the matter? Why don't you just go play with that cheerleader?" He smirked. "Or is the lovely Eden immune to your charms?"

Dean smiled sourly. "Well, it turns out girls can get a little pissy when you call them by their sister's name."


End file.
